Rememberance
by paterswagin
Summary: Annabeth is dealing with the loss of her entire family, but when she saves someones that laying in the sand her life will be transformed.
1. The Boy on the Beach

Annabeth had one big secret, she had no parents, she lived on her own. Her mother she never knew and whenever she had asked her dad he just stared into the distance an didn't talk for a few minuets. Her dad had died in a car crash when she was ten that was that was six and a half years ago. She had managed to get by on the money her father left behind.

Annabeth was on her nightly drive along Long Beach, NY. She did this to clear her mind and to practice her driving skills seeing as she was only 16 and a half. Her day had been pretty shitty, and it was all because of Drew. Drew used to be her friend, but now Drew was the sluttiest girl in school she has had sex with at least 7 or 8 guys. The only time Drew pretended to be Annabeth's friend was when Annabeth was talking to a cute boy. Like today.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Danny." Annabeth begun, stopping the boy at his locker.  
"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" Danny asked. Danny was really cute and incredibly smart, same as Annabeth. They were in advanced classes together and talked a lot within them. Thats when Annabeth spotted Drew coming and in her mind said "Oh shit."

Drew laid her eyes on Danny and they lit up as she sped-walked over to us.  
Danny was in the middle of saying something " So, Annabeth what did you get on the-" "Hey Danny!" Drew interrupted. He turned around and smiled. "Hey." Drew was wearing a black tight tank top that showed of her breasts, which were much bigger than mine. She also wore a tight and really unnecessarily short skirt which defined her huge ass. She was really pretty and had a great body, but she was a huge slut.

As she walked away with Danny, his arm around her, she turned and gave and evil grin, which really frustrated her.

END OF FLASHBACK

As she was driving outraged, in the distance she saw a figure laying on the sand not moving. She pulled over and ran to it. When she reached it she screamed. It was a boy her age with shaggy black hair and he had no shirt, but then along his stomach was millions of cuts and bruises. She rushed to him to check his pulse. She thanked the gods she felt a slight thump-thump in his neck. She was scared and confused, she piled him in the car and sped away to the only place she knew where to go to: her house.

The whole way there she could not help but look at the boy. She noticed that he was very cute probably more good looking than anyone in her life. She reached the house and carried him in. She placed him on the kitchen counter. She was breathing really heavy now not knowing what to do. She poured herself a glass of water it always calmed her down and cleared her head. She felt again for a pulse surprisingly after being out for who knows long and losing all that blood there was still a faint thump-thump of his heart.

Then something amazing happened. Annabeth tripped on the rug and spilled her glass of water. It landed on the boy. In shock and amazement the water started to move on the boy's chest and healed the wounds there were only scars on his chest and back now. And then he woke up.

Annabeth screamed as he rose, staring around in bewilderment. She stared into his eyes and it reminded her of the ocean.

He looked at her and asked surprisingly calm "Where am I?"

"You're in my house in Long Beach, New York." She responded

"And what is your name?" he asked.

" Annabeth Chase." She answered.

For the first time he smiled his smile was stunning, defiantly the best looking boy i  
have ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, my name is Percy Jackson." He explained.

I was suspicious. "Where did you come from?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm from..." He stopped " I don't remember, I don't remember anything!" he said  
shocked.

"What!?" She interjected.

For the next hour we tried to figure a way out of this conundrum. Then he got up and started to leave.

She stopped him and asked " What are you doing?"

" Your hospitality has been great but I need to get out of your hair, I'm not your responsibility."

"NO! You're staying here and living with me so when you get your memory back you can get on with your life."

"Really? Thanks Annabeth." So its getting late. Could you please show me a room I could sleep in?"

"Sure, Percy"

She showed him to her dads bed room and he fell asleep right away.

Annabeth woke up and remembered she had a guest she woke him up and noticed he was drooling. When he woke up and stood up she noticed that he was about 6" tall was had well defined biceps and the best abs she had ever seen, they both started blushing.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" he asked

"Sure" She said.

"We got to go Percy."

"Where?" he asked.

"To school." She replied

On the way to school she remembered that today was Physical Education day. Its a day where you test yourself to see how athletic you are. So stuff like the mile, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, swimming, etc. Then they all went home early. She dreaded this day. Don't get her wrong she isn't really bad at sports she just isn't very good.

As Percy and her walked through the door everybody's head turned and they all looked at Percy. Most of the girls had their mouths wide open and he just smiled and waved.

Her heart dropped as she saw Drew, she took one look at Percy and ran over.

"So Annabeth, who's your friend?" she asked

Percy cut in. "Hi, my name is Percy."

Drew started to wink and nudge Percy. She also bent down to get her dropped pencil and gave percy a nice view of her ass. " So want to go out sometime?" She cockily asked with a smirk on her face.

Annabeth's heart fell, he would most defiantly say 'yes' and she wouldn't have a chance at him. 'Woah, were did that thought come from?' But to her surprise Percy looked at her in disgust and said:

" Who do you think you are? I mean you're pretty and all, but I've only known you for a minute and you're already asking me out?" Come on Annabeth lets go."

He took my hand and we walked off. I took one look back at Drew and her mouth was open with amazement, no one has ever rejected her. Maybe she had a chance after all.


	2. Physical Education Day

**So in the last sentence of chapter 1 'she' is referring to Annabeth. **

**For the rest of the story it will be told in first person, from the perspective of Annabeth, Percy, or Drew.**

PERCY POV

I walked away steamed, I was so mad. This girl Drew walked up and said hi to Annabeth, so I assumed she was a friend. I tried to be nice but she kept flirting with me by nudging me and winking me. She was beautiful she had huge boobs and a nice ass, but I could tell she was instantly a slut by the way she dressed. I tried to ignore it when she purposefully dropped a pencil and bent down to pick it up. I knew this was to try to get me to like her just because of her ass. I was starting to get angry. Nothing compared to what she did when she actually asked me out. I had barely known her and she had the nerve to ask me out? I knew I was in good shape and wasn't to bad looking but come on.

I look down at Annabeth and notice she's blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask

"Because no one has ever in the history of the world ever rejected Drew." She answered." And you're holding my hand." She added

"Oh, sorry" I immediately drop her hand and start blushing.

" Well I'm just not the kind of guy that dates every beautiful girl who throws herself at me." I explained

Annabeth pulled my ear to her mouth and whispers " I like that in a guy."

" Oh, really" I said playfully with a smile on my face

I then heard a BING sound. A lady's voice spoke. " Attention all students please report to the gym for the start of Psychical Education Day, Thank You" Annabeth puled me to the gym where everyone lined up. I noticed how small the school actually was. It was only 150 people, it was tiny!

A short, stubby man walked into the room with a baseball bat and a white t-shirt that printed COACH.

" For those of you who don't know my name is Coach Hedge. Today is Physical Education day. It's a series of tests that test your athletic ability, whoever does the best in a event will get a free day from school with their choice of a partner. Does everybody understand?"

A mumble of yes sir's floated through the crowd.

" Okay, the first challenge is the mile." He explained

A group of groans erupted from the crowd as we walked toward the track.

He explained the rules "75 people will run the mile, which is four laps, then the other 75, once your finished I'll write down the time and you'll sit down."

I was in the first group and the other people sat down in the bleachers next to the track so they could watch their peers run. As I approach the starting line I hear a "GO PERCY! WHOOO!" I was Drew. God! that bitch was annoying she was obviously still trying to get me to like her. I sneak a look back at the bleachers and Annabeth is watching my every move. When she saw me look at her she turned away and started to blush a deep red.

Coach pulls out a track pistol and yells:

"ON YOU MARK, GET SET"

He pulls the trigger and I start sprinting. I had a really smooth pace going like I had done this a hundred times and I probably have.

I felt all eyes on me when I came to the halfway point and heard coach mutter "Jesus! Only two minuets."

On the last lap I came sprinting down the straightaway to a whole crowd of big eyes just staring in awe.

I finished and coach looked at the timer then looked at me an said: " Jesus kid, where did you come from? You got a 4:17." I just smiled and walked back and sat down with Annabeth.

I noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You just ran the fastest mile in the history of this school. How are you so fast?"

" I don't know" I responded.

Then Annabeth and don't forget Drew was up next. Surprisingly Drew was really fast, but every time she ran past me she would stare at me an smile. She was really turning out to be just a big bitch. I just glared back at her.

Turns out Annabeth isn't the fastest person. She finished with 8:23. Soon everyone was finished as we walked to the gym to do push-ups. Drew caught up with Annabeth and I.

"Hey Percy hows it going?" She gave me a hug and I could feel her breasts rubbing up against my back.

I politely pushed away and said: "Drew, just fuck off." That left her just standing in the crowd angrily looking at Annabeth with some jealousy. The whole incident made Annabeth laugh a little, and that made me smile.

The way push-ups work is that everybody sits on the floor while coach calls someone up and they do as many push-ups as possible.

Coach called some kids up and hey did from 35-45 pushups each.

Then he called "PERCY JACKSON?" I stood up walked over to coach and got into position. When he said go I went into another mode.

My arms burned and there was sweat everywhere on me. On my face, on my neck, my legs, my arms. The first 300 push-ups were a breeze, when I reached 400 I was starting to struggle. I finally counted 500 in my head and collasped breathing heavily. I heard a few people whisper: 'my god' or 'how did he do 500 push-ups?'

As I walked back I took the lower half of my shirt and brought it up to may face to wipe the sweat of my face. I heard a few girls sigh including Drew as I showed my well defined six pack.

Surprisingly Annabeth did 95 push-ups. I guess she has a lot more upper body strength then I thought. I congratulated her with a hug. Then saw Drew's face get red with jealousy.

I didn't want to do anymore events today. Every part of my body ached and burned.

But I perked up when I heard that the next event was swimming. I don't know what it is, but when I'm in water my body is like it's literally feeding from the energy of the water.

As I walked out in my swim trunks, I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

A: The boys were looking at me in jealousy because I was so athletic.

B: The girls were looking at me because I was topless.

When I hopped in the pool I instantly felt revived, all my aching muscles felt brand new.

I got ready and coach said 'go' then I sped off to my victory.

Most of the people at this school we not very good swimmers so I easily won the race and for the thousandth time today people stared in awe of how well I did in this competition.

After I had gone to the dry off I hear a high- pitch screeching as Drew rushes over to me to feel by body. Then I look up and see Annabeth, she has a look of pain and jealousy on her face. Could you believe it the girl I secretly admire being jealous of the girl I hate. I look at Drew in disgusted and yell "get off!" I push her off and look back at Annabeth and mouth 'sorry'. Speaking of Annabeth I personally think she looks sexy in the bikini she's wearing. Drew might have a great body but she paled in comparison to Annabeth's body and personality. Annabeth was never all up in your face like Drew.

At the end coach gathered everyone and said: " I know it's pretty obvious but Percy Jackson is our winner." As people clapped I went where coach used to be and stood their.

"Now Percy, please choose the person you want to also have the day off."

Then I stared right at Drew and said: "Annabeth." The look on Drew's face was priceless.


	3. More Mysteries

This might not make sense if you haven't read the first two chapters. So please read them.

ANNABETH POV

I have had the most amount of mystery in these two days than I have the rest of my life. First, a boy appears on the sand of long island knocked out and covered in gashes and bruises. Then I spill water onto him and he wakes up fully healed with no gashes or bruises. He is by far the best looking boy I've ever seen, yet unlike all other hot boys he is the nicest person I have ever met. He is also ripped and won every single event on Physical Education Day at my school, and the most shocking: he rejected Drew.

I started having doubts when Percy was looking straight at Drew. Had she really charmed him to like her with her body? It was definitely possible with her large boobs and huge ass. She had done it plenty of times with other boys. Even with all of those factors I could feel that Percy was different than other boys. That's why Drew wanted him, to prove that she could get anybody. Yet Percy had rejected her and pushed away all day.

Then he said "Annabeth." Still looking at Drew. His action received a cold glare directed at me. I ran up and hugged him jumping up and down. This ment that I would not have school tomorrow. I looked up at Percy and he was smiling at me. He looked hot when he smiled.

As everyone left the gym I looked at Percy and said " For a second there I thought you would pick Drew."

He looked at me in bewilderment and said " Really you thought that I would pick that slut after all she's done to me?"

"Yeah, she can persuade most boys to do just about whatever she wants them to do." I explained

"Well, I am not like most boys now am I?" He asked

" Well, no, you're not. You're much better." I answered with a smile.

" Thanks. Plus who wouldn't want to spend time with you? You're great." He added.

I smiled and blushed, he was so nice to me not like any of the other boys, they would prefer Drew over me.

School was dismissed early as it was every time we had Physical Education Day. Percy said he needed to use the restroom. I showed him to the bathrooms and he went in while I waited outside for his return.

Just as he entered the four biggest and strongest jocks approached me.

Their names were: Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo. They're goons that work for Drew, each doing her every command, because she can do that to some men.

Jason starts speaking to me " Miss Drew didn't like it when that Percy guy chose you as his partner."

I had just realized that every year the person who won Physical Education Day would always chose Drew to accompany them in hopes of getting to date her. So when Percy chose me it offset the balance.

"It seems that the only reason this Percy fella' isn't datin' Miss Drew is because of you, so she wants you... extracted." Leo explains.

Just as they're cornering me someone taps Frank on the shoulder and says "Come on guys leave her alone, if you what to you can take me in to see Drew." It was Percy.

Then Frank whirls around and throws a punch, but Percy looks to be in another mode, he catches the punch, pushes Frank backwards, and uppercuts Frank in the chin. One punch knockout. Where did that come from?

Everybody in the hallway was staring at us in shock. Percy looked at his hands, his eyes are huge, and he had a horrified look on his face.

Leo and Nico jump out of their shock and surround Percy, he faces Nico while Leo is behind him. Nico throws a punch and Percy catches the punch just like when he fought Frank, but this time his moves his hands to Nico's wrist and pulls him. Nico goes flying into Leo.

People start to crowd around us to see the bullies of the school actually losing to someone 6 inches smaller than them.

Leo got up and charged Percy. Leo threw furious punches, ones that could break through a solid foot of wood. But Percy blocked them like this was just instinct and that he had done this a million times before, but for all I and he knows he could have. As Percy was being distracted by Leo, Nico run up to him and threw his arm in a hammer like motion onto Percy's shoulder.

Everyone gasped as he cried out in pain. He knelt to the floor holding his shoulder and it looked like his shoulder was just hanging out of his socket. As he proceeded to get up Nico kicked him in the face, leaving a huge gash on his left cheek.

You could see fire in Percy's eyes he was so mad. Luckily for him Leo and Nico weren't the brightest so they just there and mocked him. He spun around and knocked both of their legs out from under them. He then jumped up and smashed his foot into both of their chests leaving them unconscious.

Then Jason approached Percy slowly. He looks Percy top to bottom as if he's analyzing him. Jason is clearly the leader, he is and inch bigger than Leo, Nico, or Frank. He is also smarter than any of them.

He fakes a right hook then uses a left hook. Percy is ready for it and tries to lift up his bad shoulder, but he can't. He winces in pain and gets hit hard in the face. He goes down. He tries to get up but Jason kicks him hard in the bad arm. Then proceeded to kick his bad arm repeatedly.

Everyone stares in horror as Percy is laying on the floor shrieking in pain while holding his arm. He then starts to shakily rise. How could he be this stupid? Or this brave?

He sticks his hand in his pocket and takes out a knife. Wait no... it's... a pen. Jason laughs and points at him.

"AHHH- a pen, you've found my only weakness Percy: its small pens." Jason mocks. Everyone laughs with Jason and I face palm at Percy's stupidness, he's going to get seriously injured or worse: die.

Percy only smirks. "What has he got planned?" I think.

He clicks the pen and everyone is snapped out of their laughing and Jason has a fear in his eyes. Percy's pen has become a sword.

Percy looks so angry that I think just his glare could kill somebody. He steps forward and swings his sword full force. Everyone including Jason screams. The sword abruptly stops centimeters away from Jason neck.

Then Percy threatens Jason" If you ever mess with Annabeth ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You got that?" At this point Jason is whimpering like a puppy and nods. "Good" Percy responds.

He takes the butt of his sword and nails Jason on the head. Jason's limp body crumples to the floor unconscious.

Percy looks around confused as if he just noticed the whole school was watching his battle against the bullies. He then looks at his hands in horror and runs down the hall.

The crowed dispersed silently as I chased after the boy who may have just saved my life.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. I tried adding some hints about Annabeth and Percy. And don't forget to rate the story, give me some positive feedback.**


	4. First Kiss and Evil Drew

**I'm glad people seem to be enjoying my story, I'm having fun posting them.**

PERCY POV

I ran away in horror, shock, and confusion. It wasn't because four humongous jocks tried to 'extract' Annabeth, but because I just beat them up badly. I didn't know that Frank was going to try to punch me, but when he did, my body just reached a whole new other mode.

My face was drenched in blood and and my arm was dangling out of my socket. Both of my injuries burned in pain, thanks to the kind young man known as Jason. (obvious sarcasm.) The scariest part was that I had felt like I had fought people a hundred times before these goons.

There was also the pen, or sword. I hadn't even noticed it in my pocket. Before I clicked it and it turned into a sword I saw on the side it said "Riptide." I wondered what that meant. I had thrown the pen out of disgust, but miraclulously it had found its way back to my pocket.

My thoughts were interrupted by a "PERCYY!"

It was Annabeth. Her head popped around the corner and when she laid her eyes on me she yelled "Percy!"

She ran over to me and sat down next to me. Sweat was running down her face and she looked exhausted.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Percy. I was so worried that you were hurt."

"You've been worrying about me?" I asked sheepishly

"Of course, you just possibly saved my life, who knows what those bullies meant be 'extracted'." She answered.

Then she hugged me. I let out a scream of pain as my arm burned at the touch and she gasped then looked at me.

" Oh my gods, Percy. I totally forgot about your arm and your face, we need to get to a doctor." She exclaimed.

"No, we just need water." I replied

She led me over to the school swimming pool and I ran and jumped in. I heard her scream and giggle as I splashed her with the water. Instantly I felt more alive, and with a satisfying 'pop' my arm jolted back into its socket and my cut was closed and the blood was washed from my face. I tried to smile at Annabeth.

She only looked nervously from the water to me. She then let out a sigh and said:

"Percy, I haven't been telling you the truth."

"About what?

"You know how I said I found you just lying in front of my door."

I gave her a slow nod still trying to figure out what she meant.

"Well, I actually found you on Long Beach, in the sand with millions of cuts and bruises." She looked down at herself shamefully.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, I had no idea what you were dealing with." I ran over and sat next to her.

"What, you're not mad at me?" She had a very confused look on her face.

"Of course not."

"You're the best Percy, and for my thanks against those bullies I have a present.

" Well, what is i-" I was stopped mid sentence.

As Annabeth's lips clashed against mine. I was surprised at first, but then began to ease into the kiss. Annabeth was an excellent kisser. I then ran my fingers through her silky hair and pulled her closer to me. I wanted this moment to last forever, but we finally pulled away so we could breathe. We were both smiling goofily.

When we turned around Drew was standing there with a white face frozen in time. She then screamed in horror and yelled:

" I'll get you for that Annabeth, Percy will eventually be mine!"

I just laughed at her while she ran out of the pool room.

As Annabeth and I walked down the hallway we held hands and just smiled at each other. Any moment with Annabeth was perfect.

"So what does this make us?" she asked me.

" I like the phrase boyfriend and girlfriend." I answered

" I do too." she relplied

That night we ordered pizza and watched a movie. Luckily Annabeth was not like other girls and didn't want to watch twilight. Instead she picked James Bond Casino Royal. She snuggled up close to me and hugged around my bicep as we watched the movie. After the movie I cleaned up the Living room and found her asleep on the couch.

I picked her up and found her to be extremely light. I carried her to her room and put her gently into her bed. I put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead and said 'goodnight.' But as I started to leave her to her and go back to mine she grabbed my hand and groaned in protest. So I got in bed with her. She was behind me and we were facing the same direction. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed her warm hand under my shirt and we slept like that until morning.

We woke up and ate breakfast while flirting with each other from time to time.

We decided to use our day off from school sometime later in the year so we still went to school.

We were walking down the hallway when: BOOM! Three people grabbed me and pushed me against the lockers and I saw a fourth large person throw Annabeth down the hallway. I yelled out and tried with all of my might to push against the people holding me. I looked up and saw bandages and cut everywhere it was: Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico. I might have been able to take one of them at a time but taking all four of them was impossible. Then I saw the rat of this operation: Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" I spat.

"Don't worry Percy, it will all be over soon." She said seductively.

"What do you intend to do to me?" I asked.

"You'll see." She continued.

Faster than I could react Drew lunged forward and crashed her lips onto mine, she then forcefully shoved her tongue around in my mouth. I tried to fight back but the four huge people holding me back restricted me from doing so. Drew deepened the kiss. Even though I despise Drew I have to admit she is a very good kisser I could see why so many boys fall victim to her. I could taste the cherry lipstick on her lips. I could also taste something else, I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

A scream of "Percy, no!" Was the last I could hear. Something was happening to my mind. I could not control anything I did anymore. I could still see through my eyes though. I was a lot like watching a movie.

What has Drew done to me?

**Don't worry this is only some drama and mystery that will strengthen the bond between Annabeth and Percy. This Percy and Drew thing will be TEMPORARY.** **Please Tell me if you don't like this idea.**


	5. The Potion

**Thanks for reviewing my story and people really seem to enjoy this series so here is the next installment. Remember the Percy and Drew thing is TEMPORARY. There is a little bit of a lemon between Percy and Annabeth, but it is just a dream so chill out.**

ANNABETH POV

These past few days have been the best days of my life. And topping off the list was yesterday. Yesterday Percy saved me from the four huge bullies at the school by beating them all up. Then as a gift from me to him I finally stepped up and kissed my crush. He deserved it after all: he saved my life for gods sake. May I note that Percy was an excellent kisser. Then we became boyfriend and girlfriend and went home happily there Percy and I watched a movie together and when it was time to go to bed I begged Percy to stay with me in bed and he did. But we didn't have sex. I don't think I want to do that because I'm a little too young.

Percy was the best he was kind, funny, and not to mention very handsome. He was also very patient he was never up in my face always trying to kiss me, he never did anything I didn't want to do. Percy was perfect. That day was perfect until I felt a huge hand around my waist.

I was sent flying down the hallway and landed on my butt, and instantly my butt was sore. I heard a distant "Annabeth." But it was hard to hear with my ears ringing with pain. I the heard a grunt and the sound of smashing lockers I looked up and my heart fell.

The four bullies that Percy saved me from earlier were holding him up against the lockers. And there stood in front of him was the offspring of the devil herself: Drew. I then realized what she was going to do, so as she lunged for Percy I screamed: "Percy, no!"

It was too late their lips met and I screamed. But unlike the normal Percy he didn't try to push her away, even though It wouldn't have worked. He just leaned in and kissed back. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. No! I refuse the think that Percy would do this to me. But I just stood there in shock as Drew hugged Percy, and he looked at her sweetly and hugged back.

I snapped out of my shock and walked towards him calling his name. " Percy, Percy, Percy." I stopped about a foot away from him nd he looked at at me in bewilderment.

" Who are you?" he asked.

I was a bit confused but I smiled and said " It's me, Annabeth."

He still had a confused look on his face. " Look I don't know who you are, but just stay away from my girlfriend and I." He put a protective arm around Drew.

What! Girlfriend? What has Drew done to my Percy? Then I noticed something about his eyes and gasped. His eyes were my favorite part of Percy. Normally his eyes were a changing and dancing color of both blue and green and they always reminded me of the sea. But now they were a deep shade of gray as if a cloud had covered both of his eyes.

I turned to a smiling Drew and asked angrily " What have you done to him?"

Then she answered " If you're suggesting that I mixed some of my saliva and a love potion and the kissed Percy, therefore making him fall in love with me. then you would be correct."

"You gave him a love potion?!"

"Yes, and now because he actually loves me he'll do pretty much whatever I ask him to do, allow me to demonstrate."

" Percy would you please go up to Annabeth and say 'Annabeth I hate you, we are through." She asked in a sympathetic tone.

" Sure, anything for you babe."

He walked over to me and said with all the anger possible " Annabeth I hate you, we are through."

I looked over at Drew and she had a triumphant smile on her face as he walked over and hugged her. Even though I knew that it wasn't the actual Percy saying that I could feel the tears rising and a lump was forming in my throat.

" Now Percy, kiss me." She said smiling evilly at me.

This defiantly wasn't the Percy I knew. He grabbed by the ass and lifted her off the ground and kissed with all the passion he had. She kissed him back yet it wasn't like the way I kissed, she kissed with hunger, like Percy was a chocolate cake and she was eating him.

I stood there in shock, I was appalled yet I couldn't do anything. They finally finished and Drew looked at me with a triumphant smirk. Percy just stood there with a blank face.

" I guess that love potion was stronger than I thought." She taunted.

At this point I was speechless.

Then Drew started explaining something " Well since we can't have you running around telling everyone about this we'll just have to take you along and torture you."

Then instantly I felt and hard thump on my head and it starting to throb put then the world was gone to a wave of black.

I had the worst dream ever.

I was walking to my room at my house because it was night time. As I entered my room I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I literally was unable to talk. I saw Drew on top of Percy. The worst part was that Percy was in his boxers and Drew was in a bra and underwear. Then the worst thing I have ever heard: " Fuck me, Percy." He just smiled and proceeded to unclasp her bra as she proceeded to take off his boxers. Once Drew's bra was off her huge boobs spilled out, and Percy's amigo was reveled as his boxers were pulled off. He was huge. He then proceeded to pull down her underwear and then they were both naked and touching each other.

As I awoke I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. I soon realized that my hands were handcuffed behind a chair and they were also tied to the chair, that I was blindfolded, and my legs were tied to the chair.

I could hear birds chirping and the steady flow of a river so I guessed I was in a forest.

As Drew took off my blindfold I couldn't see for 10 seconds because of the blinding light. I looked ahead and standing there was Percy and Drew. I looked behind me and standing there were Drew's goons.

" Now starts your torture." Drew said through evil laughs.

I gasped as Jason picked my chair up from behind and carried my chair over to the river and help out my chair over the river.

At this point I was crying.

" Wait!" I said through sobs. " Percy, I love the way you were so kind to me from day one, and I love how you defended me and almost got killed against these bullies, and I love the way you're never too pushy with me, and I love that lopsided smile that whenever you smile it my heart, I love your sea green eyes the most and the way I can get lost in them for hours." I put every amount of emotion I had into my words. " Percy, I love you. "

Then I noticed something, his eyes. They went from grey to their original sea green state. But his face immediately hardened and my heart dropped when he said: " I don't love you, go ahead and drop her Jason."

Jason immediately dropped me and I plunged several feet into the freezing cold water and began to sink quickly. Well, this is the end.

My chair hit the bottom of the river and I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but when my lungs started burning I accepting defeat and breathed in.

I expected water to start filling my mouth and my lungs, but to my very big surprise, oxygen started flowing through my lungs and I started breathing. How could this have happened?

Then something dawned on me, I had a little spark of memory in my mind and I thought of how Percy could heal himself with water. Then it clicked.

I looked up at the surface and smiled. Percy had put a air bubble around me so I could breathe. I really had gotten through to him. I wonder what he must be doing up there?

** Ugh, I hated putting in the dream with Drew, please don't review about that, okay? Thank you for reading, please review and I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving. See ya.**


End file.
